Transformers: World War Earth-A Universal Battle
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: In preparation for his assault on Earth, Violen Jiger sends his Decepticon troops to scout out Earth. What they don't know is that another faction of beings are also sworn to protect the Earth, and they are the Crystal Gems! Will the Autobots be able to band together with them and stop this threat? Find out here in this special volume of Transformers: WORLD WAR EARTH!
1. Emergence

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **The Operative has dispatched his messengers to warn Optimus Prime and the Autobots of the threat posed by Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals, now in league with the escaped Decepticon prisoners, who now turn their attention to Autobase Earth, but a new ally will enter the fold on the Autobots side, and they have some tricks up their sleeves...**

* * *

Demon General Gigatron and a team of Decepticons had began construction of a forward operating base on the moon. There, Gigatron had the Constructicons and Technocons begin building a staging area for the others for an assault. As the construction went on, Hook went to Gigatron, saying,

"General, there are five energy signatures entering the system. They are about 1,000,000 miles out."

"Is the staging base ready?" Gigatron asked Hook.

"Almost General. We've cleared out enough space to amass our forces and store our equipment." Hook reported.

"Excellent, I'll notify Violen Jiger immediately. The Autobots will be overwhelmed by our sheer firepower, and with my jamming field, we'll be invisible to their scanners." said Gigatron. Violen Jiger was planning to deal a savage blow to the Autobots by killing them before they could be of any help to the operative as well as freeing the rest of the Decepticons from their captivity, and the Autobots had no idea what was about to happen.

* * *

At Autobase Earth, it was a sunny day out and because of this, the Autobots had a field day. They played sports and had plenty of energon to refuel with. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Jetfire, and Prowl were standing under a tinted shield Trailbreaker projected by turning his backpack on and leaving it. A stray football landed next to them as Leo jumped out of Ironhide and said, "Out on you guys!" to Crushbull and his team. Leo taught them to play football and they were enjoying it very much."Thanks for letting us get out some more, Optimus!" Leo said to Optimus.

"It was the least we could do to keep morale up here." Optimus said. The last couple of weeks had worn the Autobots ability to effectively respond to a crisis down, which made it that much more enjoyable for those involved. Optimus said to Thunderclash,

"Thunderclash, are there any signs of the Decepticons?"

"No, sir. Our long range scanners have no trace of Decepticon energy signatures for over 4,000 light years. There's just one spot where we aren't getting any feedback from."

"Where?" Optimus asked.

"Earth's moon." Thunderclash replied. Optimus was deeply disturbed. A patch of negative-feedback that specific could not be a glitch in the system. Someone had to be jamming the scanners' pulses to the moon. But who?

* * *

On the Moon, a space bridge portal opened. Out of it emerged the rest of the Decepticons and Demon Generals. Then, Violen Jiger was the last to emerge from the vortex.  
"Milord, our staging base is ready."

"Excellent, Gigatron." Violen Jiger said. "However, we cannot attack the Autobots yet. We have to reconnoiter Earth and find out their weaknesses. General Gutcruncher, take a team down to the surface and gather whatever relevant information you can and return here. Do not alert yourselves to the Autobots."

"Yes, Milord!" said Gutcruncher. He took off, and with him came Thrust, Swindle, Knockout, Bomb Burst, Skullgrin, and Ramjet. They evaded the Autobots scanners with a jamming frequency to their landing point somewhere near Sverd I Fjell, in Norway. There, they landed in a field with stones floating above the ground. Where they stood, a field of giant strawberries was all around, as far as the optic could see. All around the field were weapons, massive weapons.

"Whoa. I've never seen this part of Earth." said Swindle, amazed. "This place is a goldmine!" he said.

"We aren't here to shop, Swindle. We're here to gather about Earth and the Autobots." Thrust said. Swindle resisted the urge to gather all the weapons he could carry, but resisted. Then, a gleaming blue and silver pad sparked to life. On it were four beings resembling humans. One was tall and had hair looking like a cube. She was maroon and black and a star was across her chest and had gauntlets disproportionate in thickness to the rest of her arms . Another was white, and wore a blue tunic with a gold star with a white spear in hand. Her hair was pointed back and a circular object was emblazoned on her forehead. The third was stout and had purple skin with white flowing, hair and wore a white tunic and had a purple object on her chest and she was armed with a pair of whips. The fourth was what appeared to be a regular human with a black afro and a red shirt with a star and blue jeans, and he wore flip-flops, but had no weapon. The tall one said,

"There they are! We are the Crystal Gems, and we command you to leave, whoever you are!"

"Oh goody, I've been itching for a fight!" said Ramjet.


	2. Friction Makes Fire

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Violen Jiger's troops have made Earthfall, but have wandered onto the territory of another alien race, one who has been on Earth for a lot longer than the Transformers-the Crystal Gems.**

* * *

The Crystal Gems charged into action to fight the Decepticons.

"Amethyst, look out!" The tall one, Garnet shouted. Ramjet flew in with his machine guns blazing, but Amethyst twirled her whiplashes to deflect the shots. Pearl, the medium sized Gem, lobbed her spear through the air and it buried itself in Thrust's wing, causing it to belch smoke.

"Ahhh!" he wailed as he plummeted from the sky. The smallest of them conjured a pink shield and used it to block fire from Knockout.

"How's this shield taste?" He said as he then chucked it into Knockout's face, ricocheting off of him and returning to its owner.

"What are these things?" Steven, the small human asked the other Gems.

"Not important, Steven!" Garnet said. The Crystal Gems fought the Decepticons, and this was being noticed at Autobase.

* * *

There, Pipes ran to Optimus and said, "Optimus, one our satellites picked up this image near Sverd I Fjell, Norway." He handed Optimus a datapad showing the Crystal Gems fighting the Decepticons.

"Those are some of the oddest humans I've ever seen, but what matters is that the Decepticons are on the loose. I'll gather a task group to combat them." Optimus said, decisively. Their short lived break was put on hold as the Autobots scrambled to prepare for battle. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, Jetfire, Thunderclash, Ratchet, Inferno, Smokescreen, and the Aerialbots were assembled with Sky Lynx as their transport and they took off to join the battle. When they arrived, Sky Lynx hovered over their drop zone where they jumped out and changed to vehicle mode. "Sky Lynx, follow us!" Optimus said, and they drove to the battle scene, where they found the Crystal Gems fighting the Decepticons.

"Stand back, humans, we'll take care of this! Autobots, attack!" Optimus said. The Autobots grabbed their weapons and ran to attack the Decepticons

"Oh no, Autobots!" Bomb Burst said.

Arcee deflected laser fire from Skullgrin's tank turret, Ironhide fired his shotguns at Swindle, and Optimus and Gutcruncher fought in a sword duel.

"What's happening?!" Steven exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we have to contain the situation! We need Alexandrite!" Garnet said. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl initiated a series of movements and their gemstones began to glow, then their bodies morphed and coalesced into a hulking, six armed warrior-Alexandrite. She roared out of her lower mouth,

"In the name of the Crystal Gems, we command you to stop!" Silverbolt said,"This doesn't look good! Aerialbots, transform and combine into Superion!"

The Aerialbots transformed and combined together to form the massive Superion, who responded,"Looks like you'll have to make us!"

"That's fine by me!" Alexandrite said as she charged at him and conjured a massive hammer made from Pearl's spear and Garnet's gauntlets. Superion leaped into the air and fired his beam cannon, but spinning her hammer, Alexandrite deflected the beam. Optimus was confounded by what was happening as Superion fought Alexandrite while Steven stood back and the Autobots fought the Decepticons in a three-way battle. Optimus went to Steven, who was hiding.

"AAAH!" Steven screeched as Optimus reached for him.

Optimus said, "Do not be afraid, human. We are the Autobots, we're here to help." Alexandrite was grappling with Superion when she saw Steven and Optimus and thought he was going to hurt Steven.

"You monster! How dare you attack an unarmed human!" and then changed her hammer into a flail and threw it at Optimus, but he dodged Alexandrite's attack and Superion jumped on her back. Alexandrite flailed her upper arms and said to Superion,

"GET OFF!" and elbowed him in the gut with all three elbows on her right side, but then Gutcruncher fired a burst of bullets that poofed Alexandrite into her three component gems and he said,

"Retreat!" The Decepticons fell back from the battle, and after they had fled, Pearl said,

"Who are you?! What is all of this?!"

"Calm down, human. We are Transformers, I am Optimus Prime and these are my Autobots. We saved you from those Decepticons, evil Transformers."

"Optimus Prime! You're amazing! I'm Steven, Steven Universe. This is Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst." Steven said, excitedly as he introduced the Crystal Gems to the Autobots.

"Yeah, we know them pretty well." Silverbolt muttered as he flicked some dust off of his arm.

"STEVEN, NO!" Pearl exclaimed and stopped Steven from touching Optimus' leg.

"Do you know where you are?" Garnet asked Optimus.

"We are roughly 4.6 miles from Sverd I Fjell, Norway." Optimus replied. He was objectively answering a deeper question than he cared to have answered at the moment when Garnet explaned, "No, this an ancient Gem battleground. The Gem Civil war was fought here and many other places on Earth, and those 'Decepticons' were trespassing."

"Wouldn't you be desecrating the final resting places of the warriors who fell here as well?" Optimus asked Garnet.

"We won the war here over 5,000 years ago, we have the right to come here." Pearl said. Optimus was indeed confused. He never imagined that another race of beings had been on Earth for far longer than they had, and that they fought a war on Earth as well.

"Our point is stay out of our way." Garnet said, firmly. Though he did not show it, Optimus did not approve of what Garnet said to them. It was as much the Autobots' responsibility to protect Earth as it was the Crystal Gems.

"Autobots, return to Autobase. Garnet, I implore you to rethink your decision. More lives could be at stake than we realize if we fight one another instead of the Decepticons." The Autobots and Crystal Gems went their separate ways, but their paths were destined to cross again as Steven hatched a plan.

* * *

Gutcruncher and his team returned to the moon, where Violen Jiger said, "Why are you back so soon?"

Gutcruncher replied, "Milord, we were attacked in this field of giant plants by three humans who could combine!"

Violen Jiger chuckled and scoffed, "Don't be absurd, Gutcruncher. Humans are fragile, worthless beings. They have no such powers."

"Milord, the General speaks true. The humans are unlike any we've seen in the past. They call themselves the Crystal Gems, and even worse, the Autobots entered the fold." Skullgrin said. Violen Jiger was furious. They had disobeyed his command not to be seen by the Autobots.

"What!? We have no other option but to immediately launch our assault on Earth. I want to destroy the Autobots and their base, free the captive Decepticons, as well as kill those 'Crystal Gems'! We attack in 12 hours! Mobilize our forces, Annihilator." Violen Jiger commanded as he stomped away in rage.

"Yes, Milord!" said Annihilator. He set to preparing the Decepticons and Violen Jiger looked out onto Earth.

"My plans may have been interrupted, but I will remain undaunted" he murmured to himself...


	3. Standoff

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **The Autobots, Crystal Gems, and Decepticons have faced each other in battle at an ancient Gem battlefield in Norway. The Crystal Gems insisted the Autobots not to interfere with their business, but Optimus Prime knows all to well the dangers of infighting. Meanwhile, Steven Universe, the youngest Crystal Gem, plans to convince his fellow Gems to ally with the Autobots in hopes that Earth can be saved from Violen Jiger's assault.**

* * *

Steven and Connie were hanging out on the boardwalk on a sunny day in Beach City, New Jersey. Connie was Steven's closest human friend, and she too was on the path of protecting Earth alongside the Crystal Gems. She had dark skin and long black hair, with glasses over her eyes and wore blue overalls and a white and green striped shirt. "So there was this huge fight between these giant robots at the Gem Battlefield yesterday! It was amazing!" Steven described the events of the day before to his friend. Connie listened intently as Steven went on talking about what had happened.

"That sounds nice." Connie said, thoughtfully. Steven trusted Connie enough to tell her about his issues and that she would partially understand. After the two of them finished eating fry bits from Beach Citywalk Fries, they went to Steven's house at the entrance of the temple overlooking the beach, nestled away from the rest of the town. There, they sat down on the couch, where then the warp pad activated and there appeared Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"You're back!" Steven said, excitedly. The gems were back from a mission to see if there were Autobots or Decepticons at other Gem territories across Earth.

"There's no sign of any Transformers at any other Gem location here. I think my message got through to them not to interfere with us." Garnet said.

"Aw, but Garnet, don't you think you were a little hard on them?" Steven wondered.

"We've been protecting Earth longer than those 'Auto bots', Steven." Garnet said. When Garne spoke, her words were set in stone and nothing could change her mind, most of the time . However, Steven and Connie were planning to convince the Gems they were wrong about their decision to distrust the Autobots.

A little while later, Steven called out,"Lion! LION!" a large, pink Lion purposely walked up to Steven and Connie and he said, "Lion, I want you to take us to the Autobots' base. Hop on, Connie." Connie and Steven got onto Lion's back and with a single roar, Lion opened a portal, allowing them to instantly travel to Autobase Earth. There, returning from a patrol came Red Hot, Pitmine, Mixup, Stakeout, and Swerve.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Said Red Hot as he pulled out his plasma pistol and pointed it at the three.

"Don't shoot! We don't want to fight!" Connie said.

"Alright, state your purpose." Red Hot said.

"I'm Steven, this is Connie, and this is Lion. We're here on behalf of the Crystal Gems to negotiate an alliance with the Autobots." Steven explained.

"So, you're those folks Optimus has been talking about, eh? Follow us." Red Hot said as he changed to his fire truck mode and the rest of his patrol followed him to the entrance of Autobase. They took them in and Autobase Earth was bustling with activity. Steven and Connie looked in amazement at Metroplex's massive form.

"We need to see Optimus Prime immediately." Steven said, urgently.

"Understood, Steven. Swerve, take them to Optimus." said Red Hot.

"On it!" Swerve said as he changed to his truck mode and Steven and Connie got inside. "Hang onto something!" He said as he started off, skidding and swerving about. The two braced each other in sheer terror as the Autobot drove through Autobase' corridors and dented the walls before pulling in next to the door of Optimus' office and Steven and Connie got out of him as their legs shook uncontrollably.

"Thanks...for the ride, Swerve!" Steven shuddered.

"Any time!" Swerve said as he changed back to truck mode and drove off. Steven knocked on the door and Optimus was inside at work on a holgraphic display when he heard the knocking. He got up and opened the door, where looked down and saw Steven and Connie.

"Optimus Prime, we need to talk to you!" Steven said.

"Come in." Optimus said as he allowed Steven and Connie to stand in his palm and put them on his desk to talk to them. "I believe you are Steven, Steven Universe." Optimus said.

"I am! I'm Steven Universe! This is my friend, Connie Maheswaran." Steven introduced himself.

"Good to know you, Steven. I might inquire why have you come to Autobase?" Optimus asked him.

Steven replied, "Connie and I came to negotiate an alliance between the Crystal Gems and the Autobots." Optimus was pleased with Steven's purpose, but he wondered how the other Crystal Gems would react to this.

* * *

His question was answered when Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were scouring Beach City for Steven, Connie, and Lion. "STEEEEEVEEEEEN!COOOOOOOONIE!" Amethyst called out as she had shape shifted herself into the form of a megaphone for Garnet to hold.

"I've quadruple-checked the pizza place he likes and the arcade, but they're nowhere to be found!" Pearl reported, anxiously.

"We have to keep looking for them. I have a feeling he's up to something-something dealing with the Transformers. We have to return to the temple. No wait! I just saw them with my future vision!" Garnet said. The Gems returned to the temple and warped over to the Prime Kindergarten, where Amethyst shape shifted into a Waco CG-4 glider for Pearl and Garnet to ride in and they flew to Autobase. "I told Steven not to try and interfere, but he wouldn't listen." Garnet muttered. After a brisk flight, the Gems came up on Autobase.

"Alright, we're coming up on the Transformer base!" Amethyst said. She set down and then Garnet and Pearl got out and she shape shifted back to her humanoid form. The Crystal Gems then ran to the entrance of Autobase and were met by Streetwise, Warpath, Red Alert, and Sandstorm.

"Stop right there!" Streetwise said, firmly.

"How about you make us!" Garnet roared as she conjured her gauntlets and then with a single bound flew and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

"Get them!" he said as he recovered from his blow. Warpath changed to tank mode and fired a blast, then Amethyst shape shifted into a D11 bulldozer and smashed through the defending Autobots, then crashed through the gate as the Gems continued their assault on Autobase.

* * *

Inside, Prowl radioed Optimus, saying, "Optimus, there's been a breach at the gate."

"The rest of the Gems!" Steven said. Optimus got up from his desk with Steven and Connie and changed to his truck mode, where he said,

"Get in, quickly!" They got into his cab and Lion followed them. Outside, the Crystal Gems cut a swath through Autobase. Garnet punched Topspin in the leg, causing him to topple over. Pearl deflected laser blasts from Hound and then jabbed his foot.

"YEEOW!" he wailed in pain. Amethyst then shape shifted to resemble a transformer and tackled Roadbuster, then threw him into a wall and bashed Brawn and Gears' heads together. Optimus, Steven, Connie, and Lion arrived and they went into action as Optimus changed to robot mode.

"STEVEN!" Pearl exclaimed as she rushed to him.

"You monsters! You kidnapped Steven and Connie!"

"What are you talking about? This was Steven's idea!" Optimus said. Garnet heard this and the battle ground to a halt.

"Steven, do you have any idea of how disappointed I am in you?" Garnet scolded Steven.

"I...I was only trying to help. The Decepticons, they're evil, too, and I just thought that we could team up to fight them." Garnet then realized something. The Crystal Gems were protectors of the Earth, but the Autobots strove to do the same. She remembered also that Optimus had told her that more lives would be at stake if they teamed up instead of fighting each other.

"Steven, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Garnet walked up to Optimus Prime "I'm sorry. I just thought that we, the Crystal Gems, knew more about protecting Earth because we've been here longer, but you've been fighting bigger, worse threats. In the name of the Crystal Gems, I would like to propose an alliance." Garnet said.

"On behalf of the Autobots, I accept your invitation, Garnet." Optimus replied, and they shook hands. Suddenly, there was an explosion as Decepticons poured out of the sky with Violen Jiger leading the attack! "There's no time for celebration, Autobots. Now, we fight!" Optimus said.

"TOGETHER!" The Autobots and Crystal Gems said, and they charged into battle to fight the Decepticon onslaught...


	4. The Decisive Battle

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **The Autobots and Crystal Gems have joined forces to stop Violen Jiger's attack on Autobase Earth. Now, the battle begins and the alliance will be tested in an all out contest for domination...**

* * *

Violen Jiger shouted, " _ **ATTACK!**_ " the Decepticons screamed in and unleashed a maelstrom of fire with the weapons they had stolen from the space station in the Zonak-Sigma System. Grit, Knockdown, Bombshock, Slicer, Road Rage, and others flew around on gunnery skiffs and fired. Thrust and the Seekers flew in and fired their machine guns and dropped their bombs. Steven conjured his shield and blocked the barrage of fire. "Good work, Steven!" Garnet said. Bumblebee fired his taser into the air and zapped Dreadwing full of electricity, causing him to plummet from the air and crash into the ground. The battle for Autobase Earth was already intense and Optimus radioed the gear room,

"Wheeljack, Hoist, transform Metroplex to fortress mode!"

"We're on it!" Wheeljack said as they initiated the transformation for Metroplex to change to fortress mode.

"What's happening?!" exclaimed Vortex as he fell over.

"The city's transforming! Fall back and regroup!" Annihilator said. The Demon Generals led the Decepticons out of the city, where they witnessed it change and transform into the Metrofortess.

Teletraan 1 said to Optimus, "All weapons at 100%, Optimus."

"Fire." Optimus said. The Metrofortress' batteries of artillery opened up on the Decepticons as they ran for cover behind the rocks.

* * *

Violen Jiger watched as the battle began disastrously for his troops. "Curses! Devastator, Menasor, Battle Gaia, Monstructor, move in and breach." he radioed his troops.

"As you command, Milord. Constructicons, merge!" Scrapper shouted and the Constructicons formed Devastator, then the Stunticons formed Menasor, the Combaticons formed Battle Gaia, and the Nightmare strike force formed Monstructor. Inside the walls of Autobase, Perceptor used his targeting scopes to see the Decepticons advancing.

"The Decepticons are counterattacking!" he said.

"Than let's counter-counter attack! Gems, form Alexandrite!" Garnet said. The Crystal Gems transformed together and fused to form Alexandrite, then Silverbolt said,

"Not without us you aren't! Aerialbots, let's combine!" the Aerialbots transformed to form Superion.

"Ready, Superion?" asked Alexandrite.

"Ready!" Superion announced. Joining them was Defensor, Pattron, Skyscraper, and Computron.

"Don't forget us!" Skycraper said. The Autobots were emboldened and Optimus shouted to his troops,

"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!" and they followed the combiners into battle.

* * *

Violen Jiger tried to conceal the terror in his eyes as he saw the Autobots and Gems charging toward them. "Send the rest of our troops to stop them!" The Decepticons and Demon Generals charged back to counter the Autobots as a huge battle unfolded. Ironhide fired his machine gun, Jetfire swooped in and sprayed flames with his torch cannon, Starscream and Windblade fired a barrage of arrows and proton blasts.

The Autobots' firepower was becoming too much for the Decepticons and Demon Generals, but Annihilator shouted, "Stand and fight, cowards!" as he fired his machine guns. Try as they might, the Decepticons attempt to lay siege to Autobase was failing, but they had an ace up their sleeve. Gutcruncher, the new commander of the Mayhem Attack Squad after Roadblock, covertly lead his team into Autobase. They blasted open the door to the fortress and fought their way through the guards to the detention level. There, he opened all of the holding cells and said,

"Come on! You're free!" Seizing the opportunity, the rest of the Decepticons flooded out of the cells, all except for Soundwave.

"Soundwave, what's the matter?" Rook asked after they had all escaped.

Soundwave stood in his cell and answered, "I'm not going, Rook. When I surrendered to Optimus Prime I meant it. I'd rather die than join you." he said. Gutcruncher was angered.

"That can be arranged." He said. He and the Mayhem Attack Squad pointed their weapons at Soundwave, who opened his arms. He saw his life flash before him and then, laser blasts pummeled him, tearing him apart until he exploded and fell to pieces. "Let this serve as a warning to the rest of you not to dissent, for there are grave consequences that follow." and he picked up Soundwave's decapitated head and crushed it. Rumble felt his Energon boil in anger, but chose to hide it. The rest of the Decepticons followed Gutcruncher as they flanked the Autobots. The battle quickly went downhill from there as the Autobots and Crystal Gems struggled to hold their ground. The Demon Generals and all of the Decepticons surrounded Optimus and the Autobots.

"Optimus Prime, I implore you to surrender!" Violen Jiger said.

"Who are you? I will not surrender to someone I do not even know!" Optimus said. Violen Jiger went through the crowds of Decepticons and confronted Optimus.

"I am Violen Jiger. Those commanding the Decepticons are my Demon Generals. Will you surrender now?" he said. Optimus would not accept his surrender, but then, Steven threw his shield, where it hit Violen Jiger in the face and Optimus punched him in the gut, then the battle resumed. Ironhide fired his shotguns, Cloudburst fired a burst of laser blasts from his minigun, Brawn chunked massive boulders, and Jetfire fired blasts of heat from his torch cannon. The Demon Generals and Decepticons were overwhelmed as Violen Jiger ordered, "Retreat!" The Decepticons pulled back from their attack and the Autobots cheered for their victory. Although the rest of the Decepticons had been freed, they fended off their assault. Later, the Crystal Gems all got onto Lion's back, where the Autobots waved them off.

"Thank you, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven, for helping us to defend this planet together." Optimus thanked the Crystal Gems. Lion opened a portal and they went through it back to Beach City. Optimus said, "Though the say has been won, a grave new threat has been revealed to us. Violen Jiger must not be allowed to continue with his plans, whatever they are. 'Till all are one." Optimus said. The Autobots know had made a much more dangerous enemy, one in Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals.

* * *

Later, Optimus was in his office when a transmission came through him. "Optimus Prime, I am Emirate Xaaron. My teammates and I are messengers from a being known as The Operative, and we have come to request your help in defeating Violen Jiger. You are the multiverse's only hope of saving it from the vile clutches of Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals. We will rendezvous at your base as soon as possible." it said. Emirate Xaaron and his fellow Messengers were on their way, and the Autobots had now been catapulted into a far greater war...


End file.
